1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bottles for feeding an infant or baby, and more particularly to a combination baby bottle and amusement device that provides a random light and sound show for a baby while feeding.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Mattice et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,406 describes a baby bottle having a bottle portion with a first proximal end and a second distal end relative a feeding baby, a nipple portion attached to the bottle portion at the proximal end, a light member for illuminating the bottle attached to the distal end of the bottle portion and an attachment member for attaching the light member to the bottle. The light member includes a light source, a main power switch and a power source, all electrically connected together and mounted within a protective housing. The light member may also include an angle sensitive switch for activating the light source when the bottle is not upright.
Eagart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,034 describes an electronic musical adapter for removable attachment to a baby nursing bottle to produce a musical tune to soothe and amuse the baby upon movement of the bottle during the feeding process. The adapter comprising a cup-shaped housing, a melody producing circuit including an integrated circuit microchip within which is stored musical tune information, a battery power source, a buzzer-type speaker and a motion-activated microswitch for activating the microchip, and a wafer-like container encapsulating the melody producing circuit removably situated within the cup-shaped housing proximate the bottom thereof.
The prior art teaches both light and sound displays in a baby bottle. However, the prior art does not teach a miniature light and sound display means easily attached to a baby bottle and capable of various light displays into the baby bottle as well as sound displays in the manner shown in the present invention. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.